The darkness within
by Deanmon29
Summary: What can Dean do when his so called normal reality is shattering in front of his eyes. Dean must face the fact that him and Amara A.K.A the darkness is destined to be together and now watch as Dean loses himself along the way to be with the darkness can Sam and Cas save him or will the Dean every knows and loves lose himself to the darkess.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness surrounded me. That's all that ever did surround me, where ever I go darkness is lurking, and now am destined to be with the darkness. The darkness is destined to be with me, her name... Is Amara.

How am I suppose to tell Sammy this. We are suppose to kill Amara together we promised each other we would. I cant break that promise. I just can't I let Sam down way to much at this point. Sam worked so hard to save me from the mark of cane, he freed me from it, but did he really? He just transferred the mark of cane into a supernatural creature known as the darkness ... gods sister. I don't know what I am going to do but no matter what i does someone will get hurt ... And once again I'm the one to blame for it all. Sam tries to tell me its not my fault but I know better then that, its always my fault, my father died because i was to weak to help him, Sammy almost died multiple times. I need to be stronger, I will become stronger, And most important I will protect my brother... I will protect Sam.

What am I going to do? I'm suffocating myself with this question I'm always asking myself. I cant really love Amara right? She cant love me right? I have no idea how I'm suppose to tell Sam. But he needs to know and he needs to know soon because every time I have a shot at destroying the darkness... Amara... I cant because I have feeling's for her at least I think I do.. No I know I do and I cant help how I feel. It's just not possible.

This must be a dream right? This isn't reality... At least I hope this isn't reality. Any minute now I'm going to wake up to Sam yelling at me about my unhealthy diet or doing crazy things such as selling my soul to the demons and only having three months to live like the last time, or agreeing to be a vessel for an angle or just being plain stupid. I mean being in love with the darkness can't be real I try telling myself every single day. But no, my luck, I have fallen in love with the Amara I mean maybe it isn't such a bad thing maybe if I agree to go out with her she will stop trying to destroy the world? Haha doubt it. I just need to have feelings for someone else, someone who I am close to, someone who has always been by my side when I needed that person most, someone who I can trust, the list can go on... I already kind of had my sights set on someone else but I think i will keep that to myself perhaps I will tell you who that person is later but right now I'm leaning towards Amara from that person. Its like there is a bond between me and Amara that cant be broken perhaps its a spell? Out of all the spells there is in this world there got to be a love spell right? Maybe that's what's going on... Nope defiantly not because I felt this bond since the day i first saw her when Sam got that damn mark of cane off of my arm. That's when all this commotion started happening there was a huge black cloud shooting out of the ground in different areas and the next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of all of it and then she appeared to me... That's where Amara first told me there was a bond between us that was unbreakable and that we needed each other... That we were destined to be together.

 **Hey! I know this isn't a long chapter at all but I wanted to see what you guys thought of it before I got to into the story. If u have any ideas you would like to see in the story please leave a review about it and please let me know what you thought about it! :3**


	2. Thanks for the memories

Memories of disappointing Sam rushed back to me. The one memory that stood out the most though was when I sold my soul to the demons and left him for an entire year, I hated leaving him, fending for himself, I did it to save him though, I thought i was doing the right thing but in reality I was only hurting him.

Like that one time, Sam was endangered he was hurt badly, he wasn't going to make. The thought of not having him by my side hurt I couldn't just let him die that just wasn't an option. That's when i turned to that dark path that nobody should have to do... I was desperate...I wasn't thinking straight. I went out into a road that hardly anybody uses the road led to the dark woods. Then that's when I received ''help'' or if that's what u would call it... I bargained my soul to save Sam's life... In exchanged for my own, I tried to ask for at least ten years until it was my time to leave Sam but I had to make do with three months. Chaos strike within those three months and I didn't get to spend much time with Sam.

And then there was that time when I left him for a year... I ended up in purgatory... I fought to come back, I also made a new friend named Benny but having a friend by your side isn't the same as having your brother with you ... But when I arrived back into the world I came back to find Sam happy with a girlfriend and he didn't even look for me. This mad me wonder maybe he was better off without me. I should have left alone at least then maybe he still would of had Jessica with him. He could have been successful. I hesitated to speak to him when i returned from purgatory, If I didn't come back his life wouldn't have been such a mess.

Its all my fault that Sam is in this situation, I will get him out of this and when I do I will disappear from this world, I will go far away, he wont have any more problems as long as I'm out of his life. He can have a normal life he could have a family, I just wont be apart of his family any more. Sam deserves somebody who makes him happy... Somebody who doesn't complicate his life like I do... Somebody who wont hurt him.

The only problem is I done know how to fix this problem. The only way I can think of is giving in to Amara and be with her. Maybe then she will leave Sam out of this... Well I guess i made up my mind... Tomorrow I will search for Amara and tell her that I want to be with her.

''DEAN'' I heard a panicking echoing voice call out to me, snapping me back into the real world.

Before I knew it I heard sirens coming closer and closer to where I was. And then total darkness surrounded me. I found it hard to breathe, I couldn't open my eyes, all I could think about was Sam... Was he okay...where is he...

''Dean, wake up, are you okay? How are you feeling?'' I heard a familiar voice.

When I awoken I was in a hospital bed. Before me stood two men. One in a trench coat and the other had somewhat long hair and had a few scratches on his face and seemed to have a broken arm.

''Dean? Who is that? Who am I? Who are you'' I spoke

 **Another short chapter, but hope you like it, let me know what you think in the review and if you would like to see something happen also tell me with a review :3**


	3. Black magic

Who am I.. why are these people here staring at me. Why did they call me Dean. I don't know anybody named Dean. Then again I can't remember anything right now, everything is so hazy to me right now. There's only one thing that is clear to me and that's, that I need to find the girl I'm in love with.. I think her name starts with an "A"? Oh who am I kidding? I can't even remember her name so how can I be in love with her.

That's when I heard a voice whisper my name "Deaannn"

I nearly jumped out of my dusty hospital bed and scared the two men looking at me. They ask me what was wrong

But I said nothing

Then one of them spoke up "Dean please tell me u remember me, I'm little brother, Sammy? You can't leave me here alone again, we've been through so much, you can't forget me, were family"

The word family made me tear up for some reason.. that's when a memory came back to me... such a horrible memory I was only young and I had a baby brother. My father went in my baby brothers room to check on him I think. But when I snuck in he turned around and yelled at me to take this brother of mine and to run out of the house and when I did, the house was up in flames. That was where the memory ended.

A felt a single tear roll down my cheek. The man that Called himself Sam.. my brother looked so concern for me.

Then I heard the whisper again.. "deann" followed by "come to me"

The voice sent cold shivers down my spine, who could be calling out to me. It sounded like a women's voice.

"Who are you!?" I sung out

Sam and the other man that called himself Cas asked me who I was talking to and so I asked them "don't u hear that"

They shook their heads no and looked confused

That's when I couldn't take it anymore I jumped out of the bed and starting following the voice, Sam and cas started chasing after me, they thought I was going crazy, it wouldn't surprise me if I was going crazy at this point

I followed the voice into a small room in the hospital that nobody really seemed to notice. Me, Sam, and cas all managed to fit in the room and that's when the voice seemed to have gotten angry.

"I ONLY CALLED FOR DEAN, NOT YOU TWO" the voice sung out

And that's when the light shut off

*Sams POV*

The lights shut off, And when the lights came back it was just me and cas, Dean vanished, nowhere to be seen


End file.
